


On Mondays She Makes Breakfast

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Series: A Glimpse Into The Life Of Amanda Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amanda makes breakfast, Baseball, Breakfast, Clint gets competitive, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, I don't have enough players so I made up my own game, I love Pietro so that's why he's alive, I wrote this because why not, Pure Crack, but only on Monday, please don't hate me for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday is the day where Amanda gets the team to do something together...drinking games , trips out, or watching a movie. This week they will be playing Baseball. </p><p>This is an introduction/cracky story I came up with when asked to do a longer Amanda Stark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Mondays She Makes Breakfast

All about the tower was silent. It was 7 o'clock and yet nobody stirred from their slumber...All accept Amanda that was. She shuffled along in her pajamas, a pair of briefs and a t-shirt she had permanently borrowed from Steve. It was Monday and like every Monday it was Amanda's job to make breakfast. 

Swiftly grabbing a pan and spoon from the kitchen she returned to the sleeping quarters of the tower. She waited a moment and took in the bliss of the silence before banging the spoon against the pan and yelling.

"Rise and shine everybody! Remember to get up or it's soggy bacon and cold toast for you!" Amanda had things to do, like she did every day of the week, so she wasn't hanging around for people.  


She quit banging on the pan and returned to the kitchen where she started making breakfast. Toast racks, butter, jam, crumpets, cereal boxes and Pop Tarts littered the table.  


"Morning Manda." Clint said as he grabbed a slice of toast off the rack and sat down.  


"Morning Clint." She said with a smile. "Looking forward to this afternoon?" She asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.  


"If you mean looking forward to beating you and rubbing you're nose in it, then yeah I am looking quite forward to it." He chuckled and bit into his toast again.  


Everyone decided that each Monday they would try to do something together as a team; be it playing drinking games in the tower or having a movie night. This Monday they had come to the conclusion of playing baseball in the park, and Clint was looking forward to beating Amanda after she thrashed him at a Just Dance contest last week. Neither of them had moves like Jaggar but when shimmy turned to shake it was Amanda who was the dancing queen.  


"Just eat your toast Barton." She said with a smile.  


"I smell bacon." Amanda looked over her shoulder as she prodded bacon around the pan. Thor had walked into the kitchen and sat at the island with Clint.  


"Morning Thor, would you like some?" Amanda asked. She plated up and handed the plate to Thor. "Right make sure everyone shares, I'll be in the shower." She trotted off back to her room, passing Steve and Pietro in the hallway.  


******************

"Right, Dad and Banner there is cold pizza in the fridge. Steve, Clint, Pietro and Thor your lunches are all in the fridge as well." She pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Jarvis make sure Dad eats something today please. Right see you all later." A chorus of good-byes called from the kitchen where people were finishing up breakfast.  


Amanda had only been living with the team for a month or so but she was family. She managed to befriend everyone, even though she would sometimes go out and come back drunk in the early hours of the morning; or listen to her music unnaturally loud.  


She worked for SHIELD. She wasn't an agent but she worked for SHIELD. She wouldn't regularly grumble about work but no one dared ask her to go and get them coffee.  


*****************

"Barton, you pick first." Amanda said rearranging her cap so that it faced backwards.  


"How nice of you, I pick Steve."  


"Thor."  


"Nat."  


"Pietro."  


"Tony."  


"Wanda."  


So the teams were set. Clint, Steve, Natasha and Tony against Amanda, Thor, Pietro and Wanda.  


"Lets play some ball!" Amanda shouted as she stepped up to bat first. The sun shone in the sky, it was a pleasant afternoon that hopefully everyone would enjoy.  


The rules were simple: three hits for each player. If caught out you stay out. For every person out a point is deducted from the final score.  


Amanda had picked well; Thor had a mean swing, Pietro could hit and before the ball hit the ground he was back at home base. Wanda, much like Amanda, couldn't hit the ball as far as the other s but she managed not to get caught out. Amanda made a gamble on her last swing and Clint made extra sure to call "Out!" as loud as he could when he caught the ball.  


When the change over came Amanda's team had 10. Now it was Clint's teams turn to bat.  


Steve was a natural at baseball, slogging it up the field on all three hits. Clint played things safe. Tony got caught out by Pietro on his second hit and Amanda stopped Natasha's third run by calling out as she caught the ball. In the end Clint's team scored 7.  


"Victory!" Thor shouted as he high-fived Amanda, and everyone got caught up singing the chorus of We Are The Champions by Queen on the walk back to the tower. Clint wasn't even slightly mad at loosing...Because he knew he would smash her, and everybody else, at archery when they played Wii Sports Report next Monday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it, keep an eye out for other stories featuring Amanda. I will try and post as soon as I can :) 
> 
> Thanks For Reading :)


End file.
